Rescue Me
by Lady Silverress
Summary: He starred into her once happy sapphire eyes that light up when she smiled. Now they were just dark and full of sorrow and pain. He wondered what had happened to her...
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: I don't own sailor moon!

Chapter One: Meeting Again

Darien woke up to his alarm clock going off. He rolled over and turned off the annoying sound that woke him from his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it was 6:30. He rolled back over on his back and sighed. 'Thank god, its Friday.' he thought to himself. He threw the blankets of off him and stepped out of bed. He yawned and stretched. He was so glad it was Friday, for he was ready to sit and relax. It had been such a long and tiring week. Darien walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, from working late almost everynight this week. He walked over to the bath tub and turned on the shower.

She starred into the bathroom mirror. What had happened to her? This wasn't the girl she use to be. She touched the cut on her cheek with a wet rag, it stung so bad it brought tears to her eyes. A man stumbled into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Getting ready for work." She answered without looking at him. "Well hurry up and try not to use all the hot water." He growled as he stumbled out of the bathroom. She walked over to the bath tub and turned the shower on. She slowly got undressed. Her body ached all over as she got into the shower.

Darien stepped out of the shower and got dressed. He walked back into his bedroom to find his shoes and put them on. As he was putting his shoes on he suddenly thought about her. He grabbed a picture frame out of his night stand, it was a picture of him and his ex-fiance Serena. It had been 5 years since they had split up and since he had seen her. He wondered why he had this sudden wonderment about her. He brushed it off and sat the picture down on the night stand and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed his cellphone and car keys from the counter. He sighed and shook his head as he walked out the door.

"Leave me alone, David!" She yelled as she left the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. "Don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you!" He yelled as he grabbed her by her arm and threw her into the coffee table. "David stop!" She cried as she slowly got up, her body ached all over. David walked toward her and She scrambled to get away. "Don't you run from me, Serena." He shouted. "David, stop." She pleaded as she ran over to the door. She opened the door and ran out of their apartment.

Darien parked his car and grabbed his umbrella. It was pouring down rain out side. He got out and quickly opened his umbrella and walked over to the parking meter.

Serena ran out of the apartment building with David close behind her. Serena looked behind her to see how far behind he was. Before she turned back around she ran into someone. "Ow!" a male voice groaned as they both fell to the ground. Serena sat there panting, soaking wet. "I am so sorry." She said as she looked behind her. David was gone. She sighed in relief. "Are you allright?" The man asked as he stood up looking at her. "Yeah." She said as she looked up at him. He starred at her for a moment. "Serena?" He asked shocked. "Darien?" He helped her up and placed the umbrella over both of them. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" He asked as he looked at her cut on her cheek and yellow bruise around her eye. "Nothing." She said as she looked away from him. He wasn't settling for that answer. "Serena, what happened? You have a black eye thats about a week old and a fresh cut on your cheek." He said. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine." She said irratated. He wasn't happy with that answer, but left it alone. "Where are you headed, then?" He asked. "Well I was headed to work, but I am soaked to the bone, so I think I'll just take the day off." She said as she looked down at the ground. "I have to go." She said softly. "Serena, wait." He said as he grabbed her hand. She stopped and turned around. "Look if you need anything, call me." He said as he gave her a busniess card, with his name on it. She took the card and read it. It said, Dr. Darien Shields, with his number at the bottom. She looked up at him. "When did you finish medical school?" She asked. "Three years ago." He said as he starred into her once happy sapphire eyes that light up when she smiled. Now they were just dark and full of sorrow and pain. He wondered what had happened to her. "Oh, well it seems your are doing what you always wanted." She said. He smiled. "Yeah, remember anytime you need something, just call, I am here for you." He said. Serena nodded and waved good bye as she walked back to the apartment building.

Later that night Darien sit in his front room on his leather couch and looked through his photo album. He reminiced all the happy times he and Serena shared. He couldn't believe the state she was in now. What had happened to her after they split up? He thought back to that fateful night, five years ago when they parted ways.

_FlashBack..._

_ "Darien, how could you?" Serena yelled as she broke down in tears. "I'm sorry, Serena, it was a mistake." He said as he tried to reach out to her, but she pulled away from him. Tears streaming down her face now. "Yeah, I am sure it was. I can't believe you would ever cheat on me, I have done nothing, but been faithful to you." She yelled in anger as the more she thought about it the madder she got. "Serena.." He started. "No, just get out! Leave Now!" She yelled as she pointed toward the door. "Can I explain?" He asked desperatly trying to justify what he had done. "No, there's nothing to explain, I never want to see you again, get your stuff and get out of my life for good!"_

Serena stared at herself in the mirror and her mind wondered back to Darien. The look in his eyes when he saw her earlier that day, the tone in his voice when he spoke, showed that he was scared for her. His touch was so gentle and tender, she almost forgot what that felt like. Why did things have to turn out the way they did? Why didn't she just swallow her pride and listen to his side of the story that night? Would she be where she is at now, or still in his strong loving arms? Tears fell down her cheeks as the questions ran through her mind. She never thought she would see him again and now that she had, she wished she was with him in his arms. Serena walked away from the mirror and placed her back up against the door and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees up close to her chest and crossed her arms over her knees. She layed her head down and cried.

Darien sighed and placed the photo album on the coffee table and stood up. He walked over to a pair of sliding doors and opened them. He stepped out, into the cool night air, onto his balcony and walked over to the railing and leaned against it looking up at the moon. He wanted to help her so bad. He hoped she would call him, or see her again so he could rescue her from the hell she was going through. He missed her and loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't tell her that after all these years, what would she say? What would she think? Would she feel the same? All these questions were driving him crazy, because he didn't have the answers to them.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning Serena got up early and left her apartment before David woke up. She knew she would pay for it later, but she didn't care she needed to see him again. She sat down in a booth at a cafe shop and flipped open her phone. She scrolled down til she found his number and pressed the call button. It rang three times before he picked up. "Hello?" He said groggly. Serena sat there frozen unable to speak. "Hello?" He asked again a little more clear. "Hi, Darien." She whispered. Darien sat straight up in his bed at the sound of her voice. "Serena..." He said. There was a long pause of silence before he spoke again. "You okay?" He asked with concern in his voice. "Yea..No..I don't know..." She said as tears formed in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "I need to see you...Can you meet me at the Lunar Cafe?" She asked as her voice shook. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." He said as he hung up the phone. Serena closed her phone and placed it back in her purse. She starred down at the table thinking about what she had just done. Fear started to run through her whole body. What would David do if he found out? She trembled at the thought.

Darien parked his car in front of the Lunar Cafe and got out of his car. He walked up to the entrance of the cafe and walked in. He looked around for a moment when he spotted her. She sat in a booth in the back of the cafe with her head down, resting on her arms that sat on the table. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Serena?" He asked softly as he tapped her shoulder. She almost leaped out of her seat when he touched her. Darien backed up a couple steps at her reaction. She looked up and noticed it was him and almost immediately leaped into him arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and burried her face into his chest. Darien stood there for a moment in shock before he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. After a moment he spoke. "Serena...are you okay?" He asked softly. She pulled away from him and sighed. He starred at her cautiously. "Darien...why did this have to happen?" She asked as she starred down at her feet. He lifted her chin up and starred into her eyes. They were filled with such pain and uncertainty. "I really don't have an answer to that, but I do know that this isn't the life you deserve." He said as he caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and let his words sink in and took in his touch as tears fell down her cheeks. "I am sorry this is happening to you and I somehow feel that this is all my fault..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I should have tried harder to make you listen to me, to find you..." He said softly. "Oh Darien...no one knew what fate had in store for me that night, I ended it all...my happiness and my freedom...I gave it all away, for what?" She cried softly.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her back and layed his cheek on the top of her head. "Serena, I still love you dearly, I never stopped." He whispered. She cried harder as she heard his words. What had she done? "Serena?" A voice growled in anger from behind Darien. Serena's whole body trembled in fear as she heard his voice call her name. Darien and Serena turned around to find a man standing behind them balling up his fist. "Da..Da..David!" Serena sheirked in fear. "Who the hell is this? And What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled. Serena immediately pulled away from Darien's embrace. She stood there frozen in fear. She didn't know what to say. How did he find her? Before either one of them knew it David back handed Serena. She fell to the ground from the force of the impact. "I asked you a question!" He yelled. Darien felt the anger rise up inside of him as he watched Serena land on to the floor. "Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Darien yelled. David turned to face Darien. "Excuse me?" He asked. "Why the hell did you hit her? What gives you that right to treat her like that?" Darien yelled as he saw nothing but red as the anger rose higher and he clenched his fist. "What business is it of yours? Who the hell are..." He started. David laughed as he recongized him. "HaHa! Your Darien, arent you? Like you have any room to talk. Didn't she leave you because you cheated?" David asked evily. Darien didn't say a word. David smiled evily as he turned as yanked Serena up. "Come on, we are leaving." David growled as he drug Serena out of the cafe. "David stop! Your hurting me!" She cried as she tried to pull free. "Just wait til we get home." He said.

Darien stood there for a moment before he ran out of the cafe after them. "Let her go!" Darien yelled. David stopped and turned around. "Or What?" Just then a fist met with Davids cheek knocking him down and breaking Serena free from his grasp. Serena scrambled away from David. David looked up just in time to see another punch comming toward him. He dodged it and stood up behind Darien. "Darien!" Serena cried. As he turned around David punched him the stomach. Darien groaned and fell to his knees. David straightened up. "This is what you want to leave me for?" He yelled as he pointed at Darien who was now on his hand and knees holding is stomach. David walked to Dariens side and kicked him a couple times. Darien cried out in pain and tobbled over. "David! Stop!" Serena cried as she ran over to him trying to pull him away from Darien. "I will go with you, please just stop hurting him." She begged. David stopped and turned towards her. "Lets go..." He grumbled as he grabbed her arm. Darien coughed as he slowly rose to his feet. "Serena?" He called after her. She tried to ignore him as she followed David to his car. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she quietly got into the car. Darien watched them drive away before he slowly walked to his car.

Later that night...

"Serena, bring me a beer." David yelled from the front room. Serena rolled her eyes, "I am a little busy." She yelled back a little annoyed. David stood up. "What did you say?" He yelled angerily as he walked into the kitchen where Serena was. "I said no, I am busy, making dinner." She said as she turned to face him. David was already drunk, she didn't think he needed anymore. He walked up to her and back handed her. Serena fell to the floor. "I said get me another beer." Serena touched her face where he had hit her. "Get it your self." She said as she got up and walked away from him. David grew angerier. He stormed after her. He grabbed her by her hair as she reached the front room. "Ahh! Let go!" She cried. David threw her across the front room, Serena landed on top of the coffee table breaking it. She moaned in pain as she rolled over on her hands and knees. David approached her and kicked her in the stomach a couple times. She screamed out in pain each time, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Please stop." She pleaded. "No, i'm going to teach you to say no to me again. Don't think I have forgotten about earlier today." He said as he grabbed her by her hair again and lifted her up off the floor. He tossed her onto the couch. Serena tried to scramble away from him, but he grabbed her thighs holding her down. "Stop!" She screamed. He crawled on top of her and started hitting her in the face. She pleaded for him to stop in between sobs, but he continued to beat her.

Darien sat down on his bed and stared at the picture on his night stand. He had hoped she would have called him to let him know she was okay, but she hadn't and he was starting to worry. He sighed as he turned out the light and crawled under the blankets. He layed there and stared up at the ceiling with only her on his mind. The sound of his cellphone ringing brought him out of his trans. He leaned over and answered it. "Hello?" He asked.

Their apartment was dark as she quietly and slowly rose from the couch. Her whole body ached from the beating. She looked around for her shoes and purse. Her purse was on the counter and her shoes were by the door. She quietly put on her shoes and walked towards the bedroom. She slowly opened the door and looked over at the bed. David layed there sleeping. She closed the door quietly and walked into the kitchen to grab her purse. She checked to see if her cellphone was in her purse. When she found it she walked towards the front door and closed it behind her. She walked out of the building and started walking. As she got further away from the apartment she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. After three rings a voice answered. "Hello?"

He pulled up infront of the Lunar Cafe. He got out of the car and saw her sitting on the a park bench. "Serena?" He asked as he walked closer to her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. "Oh Serena!" He cried as he stared at her. Both her eyes were black and she had cuts and bruises on her face. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. "Come on." He said as he helped her up. He led her to his car and opened the door for her as she slowly got in. He quickly walked over to the drivers side and got in.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

They reached his apartment building. Serena looked out the window at it. "You live here?" She asked in awe. Darien smiled as he put the car in park. "Yes." He said as he turned the car off and got out off the car and opened up the umbrella. He walked over to the passanger door and opened it up. Serena slowly got out. Her stomach hurt so bad from where he kicked her. Darien shut the door behind her and helped her into the building. Each step was becoming agony for Serena. "We are almost there." He told her as they walked into the building. Darien put the umbrella down and walked her over to the elevator. He pushed the up button and they waited for the elevator doors to open. Serena glanced over at him. He was still as handsome as he was when they first met. The doors opened up and they walked in. Darien pushed the 4th floor button and the doors closed taking them up to the 4th floor. They road in the elevator in silence. The elevator stopped and opened the doors. They walked out and walked down the hall to apartment 236. Darien opened his apartment and let her go in first. Serena walked into his apartment and looked around. "Wow, this place is amazing." She said. "Thank you." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Serena turned around to face him. "Where is your bathroom?" She asked. "Down the hall and to your left." Darien said. Serena smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Darien walked into his bedroom and rounded her up a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. He walked to the bathroom and knocked. Serena opened the door inviting him in. She was standing in front of the mirror cleaning her face up. "I brought you something to change into." He said as he sat the clothes down on the toliet. Serena turned to him. "Thank you." She said softly. Darien smiled at her. "Your welcome, do you need anything else?" He asked. "No I think I am okay." She said as she smiled. "Okay then." He said as he started to walk out the bathroom. Serena touched his arm as he walked past her. He stopped and turned to her. "Yeah?" He asked. She hugged him. "Thank you so much." She cried. Darien gently hugged her back. "Anytime Serena." He said as he kissed the top of her head. She pulled out of the hug and smiled. Darien smiled back and walked out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind him and went over to the bath tub. She turned the water on and started the shower.

Darien walked into the kitchen looked into the frig. He grabbed out a beer and looked into the freezer. He grabbed out a frozen pizza and sat it on the counter. He turned to the oven and set it to 400 degrees. He took the pizza out of the box and put the pizza in the oven. He walked into the front room and turned on the tv. Fifteen minutes later Serena walked out of the bathroom. She smelled the pizza cooking as she reached the kitchen. Darien got off the couch and went to check the pizza. When he walked in the kichen Serena was pulling the pizza out of the oven. She turned and placed it on the counter. "How do you feel?" He asked her. She looked over at him. "Better." She said. Darien smiled. "Good." He walked over to the cabniets and grabbed out two plates. Serena looked at him. "Where's your pizza cutter?" She asked. Darien walked over to her and opened the draw next to her and pulled out the pizza cutter. "Thanks." She said as she took it from him and started cutting the pizza. He placed the plates on the counter next to her. "Serena, what happened tonight?" He asked. She stopped cutting the pizza and looked up at him. "It doesn't matter." She answered. "Serena, it does matter..." She looked down at the pizza infront of her. "Well I hope you don't go back." He said after a few minutes of silence. She sighed and looked up at him. "Where else am I going to go?" She asked quietly. "Serena...you can stay here, you know that." He said softly as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "But that will only put you in danger...Darien he won't stop looking for me..." She said as her voice became shakey and her body started to tremble. "Don't worry about that, we will get that taken care of in the morning." He said. "Darien...are you sure you won't to trouble yourself with my problems?" She said as she went back to cutting the pizza. He placed his hand on hers and lifted her chin, so he could stare into her eyes. "Serena, its no trouble at all...I just want you to be safe." He said as he pulled her into his arms. She closed her eyes as she layed her head on his chest. The warmth of his embrace made her feel safe and relaxed. "Come on lets eat." He said as he pulled her out of his embrace. She smiled and nodded as she placed a couple pieces of pizza on each plate. "There is water, juice, beer, and soda in the frig. Help yourself." He said. "Okay." She turned around to the frig and looked in. She grabbed her self a soda and closed the frig. They both walked into the front room together and sat on the couch.

Serena sat her soda and plate on the coffee table in front of her. "So are you seeing anyone?" She asked as she opened her soda. Darien looked over at her. "No." He said softly. "How come?" "Well I never really got over you and I just burried myself in my work." Serena looked at him. "Really?" "Yes, I know I hurt you badly and I am truly sorry for that. I was young and didn't know what I had until you left." Serena took a bite of her pizza. He starred at her. "I will always love you,Serena." He said as he took her hand. Serena looked up him and sit her pizza down. She smiled softly. "I never stopped loving you either." She said. Darien smiled and turned back to his pizza. They ate the rest of their dinner in silence as they watched tv. Serena finished her last bite and stood up with her plate. "You done?" She asked as she reached out for his plate. Darien stood up. "I got it." He said as he took her plate and took it to the kitchen. Serena sat back down on the couch. She seen the photo album on the coffe table and picked it up. She opened the book and started looking through it. It was pictures of them. Darien came back into the front room and sat next to her. He sat back and looked at the album with her. "You kept all these?" She asked as she fiddled with her neckless. "Yes." He said as he looked at her. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she continued to look through the pictures. They were so happy in them. "Whats this?" He asked as he touched her necklace. Serena looked down at her necklace. "Its my engagment ring that you gave me." She said as she looked at him. "You still have that after all this time." "Yes, I couldn't bring myself to get rid off it," Darien smiled as he starred at the ring.

"I'm getting kinda tired." Serena said as she closed the photo album sat it back down on the coffe table. "Okay." Darien said as he stood up and held his hand out for her. She took it and stood up next to him. He walked to his bedroom and turned on the light. "You can sleep in here." He said as they walked in. "What about you?" She asked. "I'll sleep on the couch." Darien grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the closet. He walked up to her. "Good night, get some rest." He said as he kissed her forehead. Serena smiled. "Thanks." Darien smiled back and left the bedroom closing it behind him. Serena sat on the bed and looked over on the night stand. A picture frame caught her eye. She picked it up and smiled. It was the last picture they had taken together, before they split up. She sat it back down and turned off the lights. She crawled into bed and fell asleep in no time. Darien layed the pillow down on the couch and unfolded the blanket and sit down. He reached over and turned the lamp off on the end table next to the couch. He layed down and watched a little tv before falling asleep.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The next morning...

Darien woke up to the sound of his pager going off. He reached over to the coffee table and grabbed it. He looked at it for a moment and put it back down. He got up and walked toward his bedroom. He knocked softly and waited for a reply before he opened the door. When he didn't get one he slowly opened the door. "Serena?" He asked as he looked around. His bed had been neatly made and there was no sign of her anywhere. He looked over on the night stand and found a note.

Darien,

Don't worry, I am going to work and going to stop by the apartment to grab a few things. Thank you for everything, you have no idea how grateful I am to have you back in my life. I will see you this afternoon.

Serena

He sat down on the bed. He had a really bad feeling about her decision. He stood up and walked back into the font room and picked up his cell phone. He opened it up and flipped through his call log til he found her number and pressed the talk button. It rang twice before she answered it. "Hello?" "Serena, it's Darien, are you okay?" He asked relieved to hear her voice. "Yes, I am at work right now, I will see you later okay?" She asked. "Okay, please becareful Serena..." "I will don't worry." She said as she hung up the phone.

Serena walked into her apartment it was dark inside. She cautiously turned on the light and looked around for him. When she didn't se him she slowly moved towards the bedroom, looking over her shoulder ever now and then. She slowly opened the bedroom door and peeked in. She flipped the light on to find the room empty. She sighed in relief and headed to her closet. She pulled out a suitcase and quickly began packing some of her clothes and belongings.

Darien paced back in forth through his front room. Repeatedly looking down at his watch. It was 6:30 and she still hadnt made it back yet, he was starting to worry that something had happened. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number. He waited patiently as it rang three times before she answered. "Hello?" "Are you okay?" He asked. "Yes, I am finishing up now and I will be headed that way." She answered. "Okay, please try to hurry Serena, I don't like the fact you went alone." He said softly. "I know and I am sorry, I will see you shortly, okay?" "Okay, becareful, Sere." "I will." She said as she hung up the phone. He sighed as he sat down on the couch.

She picked up her suitcase up off the bed and headed out of the bedroom. She walked into the front room and froze in her place as he closed the door. "There you are!" He said hatefully. She stared into his eyes and see the rage that was burning inside of them. He looked down at her side to see the suitcase. "What do you think you are doing?" She took a deep breath before she responded. "I'm leaving, David." She said calmly. "You think I am going to let you go that easy?" She stepped backwards a couple steps. "David please..." She pleaded. He moved from the door and stepped toward her. She backed up til she felt her back against the wall as he stood inches from her. "Please let me go..." She cried as fear started to take over her now trembling body. "I can't and won't...If I can't have you then no one can." He said as grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. "Ahh...stop it!" She cried as she landed on the floor. He crawled on top of her and slapped her a couple times before he wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze. She kicked and cried as she tried to get away from his grasp.

Darien looked down at his phone, it was now going on 7:30. He knew something was terrible wrong, he could feel it. He grabbed his phone and carkeys as he headed out the door. He walked out to his car and got in. He started the engine and sped away towards her apartment building.

It was becoming harder and harder for her to breathe as he squeezed tighter around her neck. She searched around the floor, with her hands, to find something to hit him with. After a few seconds her hand ran across a solid object. She picked it up and hit him in the head with it. He let out a groan as he let go of her and fell to the floor beside her. She instantly started gasping for air as she placed her hand over her throat. As air started rushing into her lungs she started coughing as she rolled over on to her hands and knees. She started to feel dizzy as the room started to spin. Her eyes became heavy as she collapsed to the floor unconcious.

Darien pulled up at the apartment building, and jumped out of his car. He ran over to the apartment building and ran in. He looked around and saw a flight of stairs with two apartments on each side. Unsure of what apartment was hers, he walked over to apartment 1 and knocked. The door slowly opened and an elderly woman answered. "Hi ma'am, I am looking for Serena Tuskino's apartment." He said polietly. "Oh yes, she's upstairs in apartment 4." She replied. "Thank you." He said as he headed up the stairs. He turned to apartment for and knocked on the door. After a few minutes he turned the knob and slowly opened the door. "Serena?" He asked softly as he slowly walked in. He looked towards the kitchen, then on the otherside of the room. "Serena!" He cried as saw her lying on her stomach. He ran over to her and rolled her over. "Serena?" He said again as he checked her pulse. Her pulse was very faint. He grabbed out his cell phone and dialed 911...

Please view! I hope to have chapter five up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lights flashed all around the apartment building as the paramedics rushed up to apartment four. As they entered the apartment they rushed over to Serena and Darien. "Sir I am going to have ask you to back up." One of them said to Darien. He nodded and stepped away from Serena. He glanced over at David who had woken shortly after the police had arrived. He was sitting on the floor with his hands in handcuffs. David looked over at Serena for a moment and then back at the floor. After a few minutes Darien heard her call his name. He turned his head towards her and walked over to her. "I'm here Serena." He said softly as he sat next to her. She looked up at him as tears started to fall down the side of her face. Darien looked up at the paramedic. "How is she?" He asked softly. "She's going to be okay, we would like to take her to the hospital..." He started when she interrupted him. "I'm okay...I don't need to go to the hospital." She said weakly as she tried to sit up. "Miss I think it would be better so they can further make sure everything is okay." He replied. "No.." She said stubbornly. "It's okay, I am a doctor, I will keep a close eye on her." Darien said as he looked at the paramedic. "Dr..?" He asked. "Dr. Darien Shields." "Oh yeah, sorry Dr, Shields didn't recognize you there for a moment." The paramedic said with a smile. "Okay then, I will leave her in your care then." The paramedic said. Darien nodded as he helped her to her feet.

After she made her statement to the police she asked Darien to take her home. He picked up her suitcase and headed downstairs. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" He asked as they walked out of the building. She smiled up at him. "Yes, I just want to go home." She said softly. He smiled and nodded as they walked past the police car. "This isn't over Serena." David growled as they put him in the back seat. Serena ignored his remark and quickly walked over to Darien's car. "You okay?" He asked he sat the suitcase on the ground. "I will be." She whispered as she got in the car. Darien opened the back passenger door and put her suitcase in. He walked over to the drivers side and got in. He looked over at her as he started the car. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach as she stared out the window. "It's going to be okay, Serena.." He said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him and smiled. He put the car in drive and they drove back to his apartment in silence.

"Serena?" He asked as he walked out of the kitchen, after doing the dinner dishes. When he didn't get an answer, he looked over at the couch to find her sound a sleep. He smiled softly as he gently picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed. He covered her up with a blanket that was folded up at the foot of the bed and kissed her on her forehead. She moaned in her sleep as she smiled. He smiled down at her as he leaned up and walked towards the door. "Please stay with me..." She whispered as she opened her eyes. He turned around and stared into her eyes. He smiled and nodded as he turned the lights off. He made his way around the dark room and crawled into bed next to her. He pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her body. "Good night, Serena." He whispered. "Good night." She mumbled as she drifted back to sleep.

Later that night...

Darien felt Serena toss in turn in her sleep, then he heard her mumble. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at her. The look on her face told him what she was dreaming of wasn't pleasant. He placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in closer to her face. "Shh...Serena, it's okay, your safe now." He whispered as he gently caressed her cheek. Serena slowly opened her eyes and looked up into his. "Are you okay?" He asked almost in a whisper. She gave him a small smile as she touched his face. "Yes, it was just a dream." She said softly as she pulled his face closer to hers. He starred deep into her eyes for a moment, before he closed his eyes and kissed her passionately. They felt a warm sensation run threw their bodies as they continued to kiss. After a few minutes Darien pulled out of the kiss and slowly opened his eyes. "Serena...?" He whispered. "Yes?" She answered softly as she opened her eyes and stared into his. "I love you." She smiled brightly. "I love you too, Darien." She whispered as she pulled him back down for another passionate kiss.

The next morning Darien woke to a pair of soft lips touching his. He smiled as he softly kissed her back. "Good morning." She whispered. "Good morning my love, how you feeling today?" He asked as he ran his fingers threw her hair. "I'm feeling pretty good." She said with a grin. "Good. What would you like for breakfast?" He asked. "I thought we could make breakfast together...blueberry pancakes." He sat up in the bed. "Sounds good to me." He said as he kissed her softly.

Serena made her way to the kitchen and started pulling the pancake mix out of the cabinet, while Darien was in the shower. She started humming a sweet melody as she made her way to the frig and pulled the rest of the ingredients out of the frig. She made her way back to the counter and pulled a bowel out from underneath the counter and began mixing the ingredients together. She was lost in her thoughts when he came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. "You started with out me.." He said playfully. She smiled and turned around to face him. "Yes I did, but I wasn't going to start cooking until you got out of the shower." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Well is it ready to start cooking?" He asked. "Almost, you want to get the pan ready?" She asked. He nodded and headed over to the stove. She watched him walk over towards the stove and couldn't help but think this was where she was meant to be all along. Her smile soon faded as she thought back to the night she kicked him out.. 'What would have happened if she would have just let him explain?' She wondered. He turned around a looked over her.

"Serena, whats wrong?" He asked as he moved closer to her. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes as she looked down at the counter. "Serena?" He asked again as he touched her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Darien...what happened that night?" She asked. He stared at her for a moment unsure what she was talking about. She noticed the confusion in his eyes. "What happened that night I broke it off?" She asked again. Darien sighed and walked over to her. "Serena, it doesn't matter anymore, it is in the past, lets leave it there." He said softly as he rubbed her shoulders. "Darien please I need to know..." She pleaded. He sighed and nodded. "Okay then, I didn't cheat on you. I was sitting at the arcade waiting for you, when she came up to me." He began. "Who was she?" She asked. "She was my ex girlfriend, before I met you. She wanted me back and I when I told her about you, she got angry. She must have seen you walk in when she kissed me. Serena I would have never hurt you..." He said as he stared into her eyes. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. He gently wiped her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked softly. "I can't believe I actually thought you would cheat on me..." She cried. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's okay Serena, we are together now and that's all that matters, lets leave the past where it belongs." He said softly. "Okay." She said as she pulled out of the hug and went back to cooking...

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I have had a lot of thing going on lately I haven't had time to write! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four months later...

Serena was in the kitchen preparing dinner when her cell phone rang. She stopped and walked into the front room and answered the phone. "Hello?" There was a long silence on the other end. "Hello?" She asked again. "Hello Serena." Came a rough voice from the other end. Serena stood there frozen in fear. It couldn't be him...he was in prison. "Who is this?" She finally chocked out as her body began to tremble. His cold laughter sent chills down her spine. "You know who this is Serena, I told you this wasn't over yet, my dear." He said. "David please leave me alone..." She cried. "Never, Serena, you are mine!." He said coldly as he hung up the phone. Serena dropped her phone and ran to the front door and locked it. She went to the kitchen and grabbed one of the knives and went into the bedroom and sat in the corner closest to the bed. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on the bedroom door.

Darien pulled up at the apartment a couple hours later. He was in a pretty good mood, everything he had planned for Serena's birthday was falling into place perfectly. He stepped out of the elevator and headed towards his apartment. He turned the knob and found it locked. He found it a little strange, Serena usually didn't lock the door unless she was gone. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. He walked in to find the lights still on, which was also odd for Serena, to leave the apartment with all the lights on. He closed the door behind him. "Serena?" He called as he sat his briefcase down. He started to walk into the kitchen when he heard something coming from the bedroom. His heart began to race as he made his way to the bedroom. "Serena?" He called as he pushed the door open. He walked into the bedroom and looked around to find her sitting in a corner next to the bed. "Serena.." He said softly as he walked over to her. She looked up at him as she continued to tremble. "Darien..." She cried as she dropped the kitchen knife and leaped into his arms as tears began to fall once again. He wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "Serena...what's wrong?" He asked softly. "He called me..." "Who called you?" "David..." She chocked out. "Are you sure?" He asked softly. She pulled out of his embrace and stared into his eyes. "Yes...I'm scared Darien..." She cried. He pulled her close to him. "It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you.." He said softly.

The next morning she woke to the sound of the shower running. She had a bad feeling wash over her as she got out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a coffee cup out of the cabinet and poured her a cup of coffee. He walked into the kitchen. "Good Morning." He said softly as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek softly. She smiled softly. "Good morning." She said before she took a sip of her coffee. The room was silent as Darien poured him a fresh cup of coffee. "Darien...please stay home today." She blurted out. He turned around and looked at her. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Why? Did he call you again?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Then what is it, Serena?" "I just have a bad feeling...that something bad is going to happen." She whispered. He smiled softly and walked over to her. "I have to at least go in for a few hours this morning, okay? I'll be home in time for lunch." He said softly. She didn't like his answer, but knew he was right. She smiled slightly. "Promise?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. "I promise, love. Now I have to go, I will see you at lunch. I love you." He said as he kissed her softly. "I love you too, please be careful." She said softly as she pulled out of the kiss. He smiled and nodded as he walked out of the door.

Serena spent most of the morning cleaning up the house, hoping it would pass the time. She often found herself constantly watching the clock. Around 11:30 she finished up the laundry and the dishes. She looked into the frig and pulled out the lunch meat to start making their lunch, when her cell phone rang...

Darien walked out of the hospital and into the parking garage where his car was parked. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors to his car. He opened the door and got in. He started the car and backed out of his parking space. He pulled out of the garage and began to drive towards home, when he sensed something wasn't right with his brakes. The light he was coming up on was turning red and as he put his foot on the break to attempt to stop the car, the breaks did nothing. His car sped through the red light as a pick up truck slammed into the driver side of his car, pushing it into one of the street light pole...

Serena walked over to her cellphone and picked it up off the coffee table. "Hello?" She answered. "Miss Tuskino?" A female voice asked. "Yes, this is her." She answered calmly. "Miss Tuskino, this is Dr. Grant, I am calling you in regards to Dr. Darien Shields..." She began. Serena could feel her heart begin to race as fear started to take over her body. "Miss Tuskino, there has been an accident..." "He's okay, isn't he?" She choked out as tears fell down her cheeks. "He's still in surgery, would it be possible for you to come down to the hospital right away?" Dr. Grant asked. "Yes." Serena said. "Okay, just ask for me when you arrive." "Okay." Serena said as she hung up the phone and ran out of the door grabbing her keys that were hanging on the key holder next to the door.

Serena stepped into the emergency room and walked over to the front desk. "May I help you?" A nurse asked. "Yes, I was told to ask for Dr. Grant when I got here." She said softly. "Okay one moment." The nurse said as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. Serena stood there for a moment and looked around the waiting room, it was practically empty. "Miss, Dr, Grant will be down it just a moment." The nurse said as she hung up the phone. Serena nodded and walked over to a chair and sat down. About ten minutes late a woman walked out of the emergency department and walked over to Serena. "Miss Tuskino?" She asked as she stood in front of Serena. "Yes?" Serena asked as she stood up. "Come with me." She said as she led her back towards the emergency department. "How is he?" Serena asked as they continued to walk. "Well he made it out surgery and should make a full recovery. He has a broken arm and leg and he fractured a few ribs." She said as she stopped in front of a door. "What happened?" Serena asked. "We have been told by the other driver that he ran a red light." She said softly. "Oh.." Serena said. Dr. Grant slowly opened the door and lead Serena in. As Serena entered the room she ran to his side. She took his hand and kissed his forehead softly. "I love you with all my heart Darien.." She whispered into his ear as she squeezed his hand. "Serena..." He groaned as he slowly began to open his eyes. Her eyes lit up as she heard his voice.

"Yes, Darien, I am right here." She cried. He turned his head and looked over at her. "What happened?" He asked as he placed a hand on his head. "You were in a car accident, dear." Serena said as tears fell down her cheeks. "Darien, do you remember what happened right before the accident?" Dr. Grant asked as she walked over to the other side of the bed. "I remember pushing on the breaks, but they wouldn't work...They were working fine this morning." He answered. Serena's face went pale as she stood up. "Serena?" Darien asked as he looked over at her. The room was beginning to spin, this couldn't be happening to her again... "Serena?" Darien said a little louder as he started to worry. She looked over at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I told you not to leave this morning..." She cried angerily. Darien looked at her in confusion. Why was she getting angry at him. "Serena what's wrong with you?" He asked softly. The room began to spin faster as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt light headed. "Serena..please answer me, your starting to scare me." Darien pleaded as his voice started to shake. "Miss Tuskino, sit down." Dr. Grant said softly as she lead Serena back to the chair. Serena sat down and slowly opened her eyes.

Darien stared at her cautiously. "Serena...are you okay?" He asked softly. "No..." She cried out. "Whats wrong?" He asked. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Grant said as she left the room. "Serena, please talk to me." He pleaded. "I'm sorry Darien...I...I just can't..." She stopped as she stared into his eyes. She loved him so much and it hurt so bad to do this to him again. "Serena, I don't understand.." She sat there for a moment while starring into his eyes. She was searching for the right words to tell him, so he could understand why she had to do this. "Darien, I'm pretty sure I know who is to blame for your accident this afternoon. If I am right about this, hes not going to stop until he has me, even if that means he will have to take you out to get to me." She began. "Serena, please don't do what I think your about to do." He pleaded. "Darien, I have to, if I stay, I'll be putting you in danger." She said sadly. "Serena, I won't let you do this...I won't let you face this monster alone." "I am sorry, Darien..." She said as she looked away from him. "Serena please, he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up from her chair. She looked into his pleading eyes as he lead her to his bed. She crawled into his bed next to him. He wrapped his good arm around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Serena, I won't let you walk out of my life again...I don't think I could spend another five years or so with out you." He whispered. "But..." She began as she looked up into his eyes. "No buts Serena...If you want to move away from here, that's fine, but as long as you take me with you." He said softly. "Really?" "Yes, as long as I am with you, I am home." He said softly. Serena smiled and snuggled up against him. "I love you..." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love you, too my love.."

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A couple days later Darien was released from the hospital. He was advised to take a leave of absence for a couple weeks to have time to heal. Serena helped him into their apartment. She slowly lead him over to the couch, so he could sit down. "What would you like for dinner?" She asked softly as he sat down. He looked up at her. "How about we order in tonight and relax?" He asked. She smiled down at him. "Okay, what would you like?" She asked. He returned the smile. "I'll take care of it dear, why don't you take a relaxing bath?" Her smile faded. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Serena, I'll be fine, go head, you need to relax." He said softly. She nodded as she left him alone and headed towards the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the tub. She grabbed the bubble bath that was on the corner of the tub and poured some into her bath. She placed the bottle back on the side of the tub and walked over to the mirror. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail as she stared at her reflection. It was a little hard for her to relax, because she was scared for both of them and she was still contemplating on leaving him again. She realized what kind of danger he was in if she stayed with him. She sighed as she got undressed and walked back over to the tub. She turned the water off and slowly got in. She laid back so her head rested on the back of the tub and she closed her eyes.

Darien looked at his watch after paying for the pizza. 'She's been in there a while.' He thought to himself. He decided to go check on her. He hobbled over to the coffee table and sat the pizza down. He grabbed his crutches and headed towards the bathroom. When he reached the bathroom he knocked softly. "Serena?" "Yes?" She answered. "Honey, dinner's here." He said softly. "Okay, I'll be out in a moment." She said softly. With that he headed back towards the living room. Serena slowly sat up in the tub, she had been in there a while, but she had finally figured out what she was going to do. She pulled the plug and slowly got out of the tub. She grabbed a towel and began to get dressed.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the living room, where Darien was patiently waiting. He looked up from the tv when she came walking up to the couch. "You alright?" He asked. She smiled softly, "Yeah, you were right, a relaxing bath did wonders." She said as she sat down beside him. "Good, I ordered pizza, I hope you don't mind." He said. She smiled brightly at him. "Pizza's fine." She said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled as they both began to eat and watch tv. Darien looked over at her occasionally and wondered what she was thinking, feeling right now. She hadn't really said much to him, since the day of the accident and it was starting to worry him. He hoped she wasn't planning on leaving him again. "Serena?" He asked as he sat his plate down. "Hmm?" "Is everything okay?" He asked softly as he looked back over at her. She looked away from the TV towards him. "Why do you ask?" "I don't know, you seem a little distant since the accident." "I'm okay, Darien." She answered as she turned back to the TV. He sighed as he scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Darien, are you okay?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Not really, Serena...I'm worried..." "About what?" "You...I have this feeling when I wake up tomorrow, your going to be gone..." He said sadly as he stared into her eyes.

'How did he know?' She wondered as she stared back into his. He slowly rose his other arm and gently touched her cheek with his fingers. She closed her eyes as he laid his forehead on hers. "Serena...please promise me you wont leave me again...please..." he whispered. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as he pleaded for her to stay. She wanted to so bad, but she just couldn't bare it if anything else happened to him because of her. "Darien..." She whispered uncertain what to say. "Darien...I'm sorry, I just can't make that promise..." He sighed as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. She looked up into his, there was so much pain in them. "Then promise me, it wont take another five years, before I see you again.." He said gently. She continued to stare into his eyes a little longer before she answered him. "I promise..." She whispered. He nodded as he leaned back down and slowly placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Serena, that will never change." He said softly as he leaned back up. She slowly opened her eyes. "I love you too Dairen." He slowly rose to his feet and grabbed his crutches. "Where you going?" She asked. "To bed." He answered as he headed towards the bedroom. She watched him til he entered the bedroom, then she looked down at the couch. So many emotions running through her body, so many thoughts running through her mind. 'Why did it have to be like this?'

Later that night...

She walked into the bedroom to have one last look at him before she left. She wasn't sure when they would be able to be together again, but at least he would be safe. She walked over to the bed and knelt down beside him as he lay there sleeping. she brushed the hair out of his face and stared down at him. He looked so handsome and peaceful, when he slept. She leaned down and softly kissed his lips one last time. He moaned in his sleep as she leaned up. "Good bye my love.." She whispered as she walked out of the bedroom. She picked up her suit case and walked out of the apartment. Everything inside of her was screaming at her to turn around and go back, but she couldn't. She walked out of the apartment building and opened the door to the cab she had called. She turned around and took one last look at the apartment building, before getting into the cab.

Darien slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. The feeling of loneliness was starting to fill the room. He looked over at Serena's side of the bed, to find it empty. "Serena?" He called out, deep down he knew she was already gone, but he couldn't help but hope she was still there. When he didn't get an answer he knew she was gone, once again. He slowly turned on his lamp and got out of bed...

She stood in front of the entrance to airport. She stared up at the night sky, her eyes gazing over at the moon. As she stared up at the moon, a gush of memories flooded through her mind. Over the last four months he had been there for her, he had taken her in and saved her from a man that had been slowly killing her. Then he had taken her back with open arms and now she was leaving him broken hearted again. It just didn't seem fair of her to do that to him, to both of them again...

He sat down on the couch and opened up a beer as he stared into the black tv screen. He missed her so much already, he didn't know if he could bare it again. He sat there for what seem like hours to him, thinking about her. He took another sip of his beer as he leaned up and sat it down on the coffee table, when the front door flew open. He looked up and stared in the door way in disbelief. "Serena...?" He asked shocked as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. She stood there breathing heavy as she dropped her suitcase. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Darien..." She started in between breaths. He slowly rose to his feet. "I thought...I thought you left..." "I did...but..." She started as he limped over to her. Every step was agony, but he didn't care, all he cared about was holding her in his arms. He finally reached and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close to him as tears fell down his cheeks. "Darien...I couldn't do it again...I just couldn't, I love you so much. I am so sorry." She cried. "Shh...it's okay Serena..I'm never letting you go again." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him. He smiled brightly at her. "Come on, lets go to back to bed." He whispered. She smiled and nodded. She closed the front door and helped him back to the bedroom. They laid down in the bed and she cuddled up next to him. "Good night." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "Good night, Serena." He said softly as he too closed his eyes.

Two Weeks Later...

Serena looked around the now empty apartment. It had been a long and tiring past couple weeks, with all the packing they had to do. "You ready to go?" He asked from behind her. She smiled and turned around. "Yes." He smiled down at her. "Lets go, the cab is waiting." He said. She turned the light off and closed the door as they walked out of the apartment. They walked out of the apartment building and up to the cab. Darien opened the cab door and let her go in first before getting in himself. "Are you ready to go back to Tokyo?" He asked as the cab drove them to the airport. "Yes..I think it's about time we go back...It'll be nice to see my parents again and our friends." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her tight. "I agree."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darien woke to the sounds of the flight attendant speaking over the intercom. He looked over in the seat next to him to find Serena still sleeping. He smiled as he gazed over to the window. As he looked out the window he saw the sun shining down on downtown Tokyo. It was even more beautiful then he had remember. "Serena.." He said as he nodged her. She groaned in her sleep as she stirred. "What is it Darien?" She asked as she yawned. "We are here." He said with a smile as he loked over at her. "We are?" She asked exitedly as her eyes bolted open. "Yes. We are about to land." he confirmed. Serena sat up in her seat and waited patiently for them to land. She didn't realize how excited she would be to return home. She was ready to see her parents again. The plane landed and they grabbed their luggage and walked off the plane into Tokyo airport. There were people everywhere walking and talking to their destinations. Darien and Serena exited the airport and flagged down a cab.

About an half an hour later they pulled up infront of her parents house. "You ready?" He asked. Serena's heart was beating fast as she became nervous. She nodded as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Darien paid the cab driver and they walked up to the front door together. Serena rang the door bell and waited patiently for her mother to answer the door. With in minutes the door opened and revealed a dark haired woman. The woman looked at them closely. "Serena?" She asked in tears. "Yes, momma, its me." She confirmed. Her mother pulled her into her embrace and hugged her tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh honey, I am so glad to see you!" She cried. "It's good to see you too." Serena said as pulled out of the hug. Mrs. Tuskino looked over at Darien. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug as well. Darien stood there shocked for a moment but quickly returned the hug. "It's good to see you again Darien." She said as she pulled out of the hug. Darien smiled brightly at her. "Come on in you two." She said as she turned back towards the door. "Ilene, who was at the door?" A man hollard from the front room as they walked into the house. Darien closed the door behind him. "Kenji honey, it's our little girl." She said as she walked into the front room with Serena close behind her. He looked up from his newspaper and saw his daughter standing next to his wife. "Serena?" He asked as he stood up. "Hi Daddy, I'm home." She said as she walked over to him. He pulled her into a hug. "Oh Serena, it's so good to see you, we have missed you very much." He said softly. "I have missed you guys as well." She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

He pulled out of the hug and stared down at her. "My how you have grown." He said. "Honey, look who else has come back." Ilene said as she stood next to Darien. Kenji looked up from his daughter over at the young man standing next to his wife. "Well, well, I thought I never see you again." Kenji said as he walked over to Darien and shook his hand. Darien smiled as he shook his hand. "You two must be starved!" Ilene declared as she headed towards the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. Kenji led them to the couch where they sat down. "So when did you two get back together?" Kenji asked. "About four months ago dad." Serena answered. "Oh, what brings you back to Tokyo?" He asked as he studied his daughters face. "Dad, I'd rather not talk about that right now." She said as she frowned. Darien put a reasurring hand on her shoulder. Kenji studied the two of them for a moment before he spoke again. "Very well then...Darien what do you do for a living?" He asked. "Well, Sir I am a emergancy room doctor." Darien answered. "Wow, thats really impressive Darien." "Thank you Mr. Tuskino." After they ate dinner, Serena and Darien said their good byes and headed to their new place.

They pulled up infront of a small white house. "Is this it?" Serena asked as she slowly opened the door. "Yes." Darien answered as they got out of the cab. Serena looked around the place. It looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Darien paid the cab driver and walked up behind her. "What do you think?" He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's beautiful, Darien." "Come on, lets have a look inside." He said as took her hand and led her up to the front door. He opened the door and led her inside. The house was dark as they entered. Darien felt around for the light switch as he rubbed his hand across the wall. After a few moments, he found it and flipped the lights on. Serena gasped at the sight of it. She looked around the front room. There were boxes stacked up all over the place and their front room furniture was sitting in the corner of the room. The walls were white with wood trimming and the floor was carpeted with a beige color. She turned and faced him. He was standing there staring at her. "You like it?" He asked softly. "Like it? I love it." She squealed as she leaped into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes. "I'm glad." He said as he gently tucked his arm under her legs and lifted her in his arms. "Darien!" She shireked. "What?" He asked playfully. "What are you doing? Put me down." She laughed. "Not until I get you in the bedroom." He said with playful smile. She giggled softly as he carried her towards their new bedroom.

The next morning Darien woke to the shower running. He smiled as he slowly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He stepped out of the bedroom and looked around. The front room had been cleaned up and the furniture had been rearranged. He smiled as he made his way into the kitchen. He opened a couple cabinet doors above him, before he found where she had put the coffee mugs. He grabbed one out and poured him a cup of coffee.

She slowly got out of the shower and wrapped her long blonde hair up in a towel. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her body. She hummed a sweet melody as she walked over to the bathroom sink and began to brush her teeth. When she was finished she got dressed and brushed her hair, before walking out of the bathroom.

He walked back into the bedroom as she walked out of the bathroom. He stared at her as he leaned up against the doorway. She wore a pale pink summer dress that came just above her knees, her long blonde hair laid freely down to the middle of her back. She slowly turned, while putting some silver crescent moon earrings on, and looked over at him. "What?" She asked as she blushed slightly. "Nothing..." He began as he walked towards her. She watched him closely as he way over to her. He stopped infront of her and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "You look beautiful..." He whispered as he cleaned closer to her face. "Thank you." She said as she placed the palm of her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a soft kiss. They pulled out of the kiss and she walked past him to find her white sandals. "Where are you going today?" He asked softly as he watched her. "Well I was going to the Cherry Hill Temple, to see if I could talk to Grandpa Hino about getting in contact with Rei." She answered softly as she found her shoes and slowly slipped them on. "You want to come along?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"No that's okay, I got to start looking into getting back to work." He answered calmly. "Okay." She said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly. "I'll see you around dinner time then?" She asked. He nodded in agreement. "Okay, I love you." "I love you too." He said as she walked out of the bedroom.

She walked up to the front door and turned the knob when she heard him call her name. She turned around and looked up at him. "Yeah?" "Here." He said as he gave her a credit card. She looked down at it and shook her head. "I can't take that, Darien." She protested. "Yes you can...we need some grocery's and whatever else you think we need or you want." He said. She sighed as she took the card from him. "Okay." She responded as she took the card from him. "See you tonight." She said as she gave him a peck on the lips and walked out the door. He watched her out of the driveway and down to the bus stop, not knowing that would be the last time he saw her...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She sat at a booth in the arcade, with her old friends. "I can't believe you came back!" Her raven haired friend said as she wrapped her arm around Serena as she pulled her into a hug. "I know...it's so good to be back Rei...I have missed you all so much!" Serena cried happily. "So why did you move back here?" Her brunette friend asked. "Yeah, you said you would tell me once we were all together." Rei joined in. Serena sighed. "Well Lita, as you all know I left Tokyo when Darien and I broke up over five years ago. I ended up meeting another man and at first everything was great, but as we got further into our relationship, he became abusive and a drunk..." She paused as she fought back the tears. Her blue haired friend reached from across the table and placed her hand on Serena's. "Take your time." She said softly. Serena sniffled and smiled up at her. "Thanks Ami. Anyway a little while later I ran into Darien again and he basically rescued me from, David, my ex." She continued as she told them the rest of her story. "Oh hunny!" Her blonde haired friend cried as she pulled her into her embrace. Serena hugged her friend back. "Thanks Mina...Enough about me how about you guys?" She asked.

Darien walked out of the house, locking it behind him. He turned and headed down the driveway to wait for his taxi, with only Serena on his mind. Darien got to the center of the drive way when he felt something hard poke him in the back. He stopped dead in his tracks as someone spoke to him. "Hello Darien...I told you she would be mine...Did you think moving here would stop me?" The voice growled. Darien's eyes widened and he dropped his breifcase as he recognized who it was. "What are you going to do?" Darien asked as calmly as he could. "First I have to get rid of you...then Serena will be mine again. No move, if you think about doing anything stupid, I will shoot you where you stand." He threatened as he pushed Darien forward. They walked to the end of the drive way and Darien saw a black car parked at the end of it. "Get in..." The man growled as he pushed Darien towards the passanger side. Darien opened the door and got in. "Get in the drivers seat, your driving.." Darien did as he was told and the man got in...

"No way! Really?" Serena asked as she looked over at Mina. Mina giggled at her friends expression. "Yes that is why it so wonderful you came back when you did, the wedding is less than a month away and I want you to be my maid of honor, Serena!" Mina said excitedly. "Oh Mina, I'd be honored!" Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around her best friend and hugged her tightly. Mina smiled as she returned the hug. "So, when do I get to meet him?" Serena asked as she pulled out of the hug. "How about tomorrow? Bring Darien with you, it will be nice to see him again." Mina said. "Sounds great, I will run it by him tonight." Serena said happily. "It's going to be like old times!" Lita said happily. Everyone giggled and nodded in agreement.

Later that night...

A taxi pulled up in front of her driveway. She opened the door and slowly got out. She walked up to the passanger window and paid the driver. She turned and began walking down her driveway. She got about halfway when she tripped over something. "Ow!" She groaned as she landed on the ground. "What is that?" She asked aloud as she looked behind her. She felt around for what she tripped over when she ran her hand across a leather object. She picked it up and walked back towards the house. 'Wonder why Darien left his breifcase outside?' She thought to herself as she made her way to the front door. She turned the knob, but it was locked. 'Thats strange.' She thought as she pulled out her keys from her purse. She unlocked the door and walked in.

Darien slowly opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair and the room was rather dark. 'Where am I?' He wondered as he groaned in pain. The last thing he remember was pulling up in front of the warehouse, before he blacked out. He groaned again as his head began to throb more intensily. He could feel blood streaming down the side of his face from his forehead. "It's about time..." A low and dark voice said from with in the shadows. Darien's head bolted it up at the sound of his voice. David emerged from the shadows and faced Darien. "Now I think it's time we called her...what do you think? She should be worried sick by now.." David said with a chuckle as Darien glared at him. David pulled out the cellphone and clicked on her name...

The house was dark as she set the breifcase down and flipped on a light switch. "Darien? Are you home?" She called through the empty house as she closed the front door. There was no answer, suddenly her cellphone rang causing her to jump. She pulled out her phone and looked down at the caller id. She opened it and answered. "Darien, where are you?" She asked as she smiled. "He went for a drive..." A voice said. Serena's smiled faded and her eyes grew wide. "David...What did you do to him?" She cried angerily into the phone. "Don't worry, he's fine for now...His life is in your hands now, Serena...Come back to me or I kill him..." He said coldly. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "How do I know you haven't killed him already? Let me talk to him, to make sure hes okay." She demanded. David growled and she could her him moving around.

"Serena?" A weak voice asked from the other end. "Darien! Are you okay?" She asked as her body began to shake uncontrolably. "Yes...Serena no matter what happens don't do what he tells you." Darien said. She heard David in the background yelling and then she heard Darien groan in pain as David got on the other end. "What will it be, Serena?" David asked. She sighed in defeat. "Fine...but you better not hurt him..." She said sternly. "Meet me at the abandon warehouse by Tokyo Tower in an hour." He said as he hung up the phone. Serena fell to her knees as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. 'Why?' She thought to herself.

David smirked as he looked over at Darien. Darien sat in a chair with his hands tied behind the chair and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. Blood trickled from his forhead, nose, and mouth as he stared back at David. "I will find you, David...and when I do I will kill you!" Darien said as he spit on the floor at David's feet. "Hmmm...we will see about that..." David said as they waited for Serena.

Serena changed out of her summer dress into a pair of blue jeans and a black spagetti strap shirt. She pulled her long blonde hair up into a ponytail. She pulled out her suitcase and searched through her clothes until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed it and put it in the sweater pocket that she put on around her arms. She walked out her house and walked up the driveway to wait for her cab. When the cab arrived she got in and told him to take her towards Tokyo Tower. Her body began to shake as they pulled up at the abandon warehouse. She got out and paid the cab driver and stood staring at the warehouse. The cab driver sped away as her heart began to race. She slowly walked towards the warehouse doors.

She slowly raised her shakey hands to the door knob. Fear ran throughout her body as she slowly opened the door and looked inside. The light of the moon shined throught the windows of the warehouse lighting the center of the room up. "Darien..." Serena whispered as she spotted him lying, in the center of light, on the floor. In that moment her fears seemed to disappear as she ran inside the warehouse to his side. When she reached him she knelt down beside him and gently rolled him onto his back. "Darien?" She asked softly as tears formed in her eyes as she stared down at him. His hair was soaked with blood. He had a gash above his eye, there was blood coming from his nose and his eyes were black and swollen shut. "Darien wake up!" She cried as she gently shook him.

"Your wasting you time..." A voice growled from the shadows. Serena reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out a gun as she scanned the area.. "Where are you, David? What did you do to him?" She asked angerily as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Right here..." He said as he stepped out of the shadows close to the entrance of the warehouse. "You know you don't have the guts to shoot me.." He said in a mocking tone. "Stay away from me.." She growled as she stared him dead in his eyes. "If your going to do it, then do it already!" He shouted as he stepped closer. "Stay back, I am warning you!" She cried as she rose to her feet, not taking her eyes off him. He chuckled as he continued to walk towards her.

Serena's hands began to shake as he came closer to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes as he lunged for the gun. Without any hesitation she pulled the trigger and a bullet ripped right through David's chest. Her eyes widened with shock as she watched him fall to the floor at her feet. She stood there for a few moments afterwards until she remembered Darien. She turned around and kneeled down next to him. "Please be okay.." She cried as she heard sirens comming towards the warehouse...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Serena, what happened?" A female voice asked as they walked up to her. She looked up from the floor to see her four best friends standing in front of her. She immediately started crying again as she looked back down at the floor. "Serena?" Mina asked as she kneeled down infront of her. "Darien..." "How is he?" Rei asked with concern. "I don't know...he was hurt pretty badly and it's all my fault..." She cried harder as the image of him lying on the floor appeared in her mind. "Oh Serena.." Mina began as she pulled her broken friend into her arms. "This isn't your fault, don't blame yourself because of this." She said softly as she rubbed her back. After a few hours of crying Serena finally feel asleep on Mina's shoulder. The girls sat and waited in silence for the doctor to come out with any news on Darien's condition.

About twenty minutes after Serena had fallen asleep a tall man with short gray hair and green eyes, walked towards them wearing blue scrubs. "Hello Ladies, are you friends of Darien Shields?" He asked calmly. The girls looked up and Mina nodged Serena. "Yes." Ami answered. Serena slowly opened her eyes as the doctor began to speak. "Mr. Shields has suffered serve head trauma which has caused some swelling to the right side of his brain and few broken ribs." "Is he going to be okay?" Serena asked as fresh tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. The doctor looked over at Serena with sad eyes. "I'm afraid that he has slipped into a coma and he might never come out of it." He answered sadly. "Doctor, if he does wake up, what should be expected?" Ami asked.

"If he does wake you should defenitly be aware that he may not be the same as he was before. He may not have full funtion of his brain, he may have memory loss..." The whoe time Serena listened and could feel her world crumble and the guilt began to rise with in her as she stared down at the floor. 'How could I let this happen?' She thought to herself. "Thank you, Doctor." Ami said. "Come on Serena..." Lita said as she touched her hand. Serena looked up at her with a confused look on her face. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Weren't you listening?" Mina asked. Serena shook her head no. "We are taking you upstairs to see Darien, before we take you home." Lita said. "I...I...can't..." She studdard as she closed her eyes. "What do you mean?" Rei asked. "You guys, maybe we should take her home and bring her back tomorrow." Ami suggested. The girls sighed and nodded in agreement as they helped Serena up and lead her out of the hospital.

They walked into Serena's house as Mina led her towards the couch. "Are you hungry?" Lita asked from behind the couch. "No.." Serena whispered as she sat down. "You should eat something, Serena." Ami urged her. Serena shook her back and forth. "I don't feel like eating, I don't feel like doing anything." She said softly as she closed her eyes. Rei walked around the couch and stood infront of her. "Serena, you need to snap out of this!" She growled a little irrated. "Leave me alone, Rei." Serena mummbled. "No, I won't." Rei snapped as she placed her hands on her friends shoulder. "You can't just sit here and wallow in self pity! You have to be strong for Darien, he needs you right now." She said in a stern tone. Serena slowly lifted her head and looked into her friends eyes. "He doesn't need me, if it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be in the hospital...I should have just stayed away from him..." She cried as a fresh set of tears burned her eyes. Rei couldn't hold her anger back any longer as she rose her hand from Serena's shoulder and slapped her across the cheek.

"OW!" Serena cried. "Rei, why did you do that?" Mina asked as they all stared at their raven haired friend. "Because she needs to snap out of this. It's not good for her and isn't going to help Darien any." She answered as Serena glared at her while holding her sore cheek. "Darien loves you and he would do anything to make sure you are safe. You need to pull yourself together and be there for him!" Rei yelled angerily. After a moment of silence Serena finally spoke. "Your right, thanks Rei.." Serena said as she stood up and pulled her raven haired friend into a hug. Rei smiled and hugged her back. "Your welcome, now what are we having for dinner?" Rei asked as she pulled away from Serena. "I know, how about we go to the arcade and get some burgers and fries?" Mina asked as she jumped up from the couch. "Yeah!" Ami, Lita, and Rei chimed in together. "What do you say, Serena?" Mina asked. Serena looked over at her friend with a smile and nodded in agreement.

The next morning...

Serena stood infront of a brown oak door with roses in her hand. She took a deep breath as she placed a shakey hand on the door. She gently pushed it open and walked in slowly. As she entered the room she looked around the room. It was a dull white and had an uncomfortable silence. She looked over at the bed streched out to the center of the room from the wall. She slowly walked over to the bed and looked down at him. His skin tone was paler than normal, he had cuts and bruises all over his face. She saw a small tube that came out of his mouth and hooked up to a larger one that was hooked up to a machine on the other side of his bed. His head was bandaged up only allowing a few lock of ebony hair lay on his forhead. He lay there so still and for a moment she thought he looked peaceful.

She placed the vase of roses next to his bed on a night stand. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Oh Darien...I'm so sorry..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and brought his hand to her lips. She softly placed a kiss on his hand as a tear escaped from her eye. "Please pull through...I need you.."She cried as she laid her head down on top of this bed and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

After few minutes she lifted her head and rose to her feet. She leaned over him and caressed his cheek for a moment before she bent down and placed soft kiss on his lips. As she pulled back she stared down at his face. "I love you.." She whispered as she stood straight up and walked out of his room.

Two Months later...

He slowly opened his eyes with his vision still a little hazy. He could feel something lodged in his dry throat and tape at the corner of his mouth. It felt extremely uncomfortable and he tried to ignore it with his pounding headache, he could feel in his right temple. After a moment his vision became clear and he looked around the dim lite room. He saw his room filled with flowers and get well cards sticking out of them. He heard the sound of the door opening and slowly turned his gaze towards the door. He saw a woman with long brown hair walk into his room. She wore a purple scrub outfit and held a clipboard in her hands. She looked over at him and instantly shock was apparent all over her face. She quickly collected herself and walked over ot his bedside. She smiled as she looked down at him. "Good morning, Mr. Shields." She said softly as she touched his shoulder.

He just stared at her unable to reply with the tube sticking out of his mouth. "It's a miracle to see you awake and alert." She said as she turned to his moniters and wrote some things down. When she was finished she sat the clipboard down on the night stand and grabbed out a blood pressure arm band from the pocket of her shirt. She gently wrapped it around his left arm. He could feel it tighten up quickly around his arm. It was a discomfort feeling, but no worse than the tube in his throat. When she was finished he could feel it release his arm and she quickly took it off his arm. "Everything looks good, now lets see about getting that tube out?" She asked softly as she walked around to the other side. He only nodded in response. "Okay honey, I need you to relax and keep your head laid back, this is going to be a little uncomfortable at first." She said as she pealed the tape of his mouth. He closed his eyes as she quickly pulled the tube out.

He instantly began coughing after the tube was out. She waited for him to finish before she placed another oxygen tube around his ears and it rested directly below his nose. "That better?" She asked as she finished. "Yes..may I have some water please?" He asked drly. "Of course." She said as she walked out of the room to get him a glass of water. He slowly sat up in his bed and looked over at the vase of roses sitting next to his bed. He grabbed the card from the flowers as the nurse walked back in. "Here you go." She said as she held the water infront of him. He looked up at her and took the water from her hand. "Thank you." He said with a small smile. "Your welcome, the doctor will be in soon to see you." She said as she left once again, this time taking her clip board.

He gulped the water down and placed the cup on the stand next to the rose. He turned his attention back to the card and opened it.

_**To My Dearest Darien,**_

_** I pray everyday to see your deep blue eyes staring back at me. I pray to see your dashing smile once more and to feel your strong arms around me. I pray to feel your lips on mine ending in a passionate kiss. Most of all I pray that you will pull through this so we can start our life together. I love you Darien with all my being and I would give anything to trade places with you. You truely are my knight and shinning armor and I am very thankful for that. Please get well soon, I am going crazy without you...**_

_** With all the love with in my heart,**_

_** Forever yours,**_

_** Serena**_

He closed the card as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. How long had he been out? He wondered as he place the card on the night stand and laid his head back down on his pillow.

She stepped out of the elevator tiredly as she walked down a long hallway. It had been a long day and she couldn't wait to see him. Hoping that he had improved some. She stopped infront of a large brown oak door that was slightly open. She stood frozen as she heard voices comming from inside. She stood there for a moment and tried to make out who the voices belonged to. 'It couldn't be, could it?' She asked herself as she slowly opened the door the rest of the way and stood in the doorway in shock.

Darien and a sandy blonde haired man looked over at the doorway. They saw a medium height golden blonde hair, young woman standing in the doorway staring at him. Her sapphire blue eyes showed disbelief at what they saw. "D...Dar...Darien..." She studdard as tears began to form a gloss over her eyes. He smiled brightly at her as she spoke his name. "Yes." He said softly. She blinked as tears poured out of her eyes and she ran to his bedside throwing herself into him. He was stunned for a moment but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around her back. "Oh Darien...I was so afraid I was going to loose you..." She cried as she held him tightly. "Shh...It's okay Serena...Everything is alright now." He said softly as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Darien." The sandy blonde haired man said with a smile. "Okay Andrew." He replied as Andrew walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Darien pulled her out of his embrace and stared into her sapphire eyes. She sat up on the bed and stared back into his midnight blue eyes that she had longed to see for the past two months. "I love you, Serena.." He said softly as he brushed a few strans of hair out of her face. She smiled brightly at the sound of his words, she had longed to hear those words from him. "I love you too." She whispered. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into his lap. She giggled slightly as she placed a hand on his chest and continued to stare into his eyes.

He ran his fingers through her hair lost in her eyes. He leaned in closer to her face and her could feel her warm breath hit his face. He closed his eyes and gently placed his lips on hers giving her a soft kiss. She smiled as she rose her hand to the side of his face pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss. He pulled out of the kiss breathing heavy as he slowly opened his eyes. "I have missed you.." She whispered as she lay her head on his chest, her eyes still closed. He smiled as he held her tighter in his arms as he kissed the top of her head.

The End


End file.
